


Takaki and Pocky

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 Time Takaki hates pocky, and somehow he likes it in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takaki and Pocky

**Author's Note:**

> I warn you, this is very random. I just got tired of home works then I crave for TaDaiki, and end up with this~ *bow* sorry if you find it weird.

**Title:** Takaki and Pocky  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Takaki/Daiki  
 **Genre:** Fluff  
 **Summary:** 4 Time Takaki hates pocky, and somehow he likes it in the end.  
Note : I warn you, this is very random. I just got tired of home works then I crave for TaDaiki, and end up with this~ *bow* sorry if you find it weird.

\-----------------------------------------------------

1.  
“Dai-chan~ Come here, let’s watch movie together.” Said Takaki. Daiki happily walks towards Takaki, but then something else caught his attention. Keito just entered the living room, then he see Daiki.  
  
“Ah! Dai-chan, Chinen was looking for you, he said he wanted to give you the pocky he owes you.” Said Keito.  
  
“Really? I’ll go to him then~” He happily walks away, totally forget about Takaki. Takaki sigh.  
  
“I can’t believe it, he really chooses pocky over me.”said Takaki in disbelieve. He sighs again, accepting his fate.

\--  
2.

Takaki and Daiki are sitting on the couch. They’re having a conversation like usual. They’re having a lovely moment until someone come.  
  
“Oh hai Daiki, Yuyan~” said Yabu in a happy tone.  
  
“Are you going out somewhere Kota?” said Takaki while looking at Yabu who’s wearing jeans and shirt, unlike usual if he’s at Jump house.  
  
“No, I just got home from grocery shopping with Kei-chan. He really bought a lot of snack.” Yabu replied and sit beside Daiki.  
  
“Really? Did he bought pocky too?” asked the penguin-boy.  
  
“Yes, a lot. He almost bought every flavor.” Replied Yabu casually. Hearing that, Daiki jump up from couch and running to the kitchen.  
  
“AGAIN?!” Takaki frown. Then he sighs.  
  
\--  
3.

Takaki and Daiki are kissing each other, They’re just got to the ‘hot’ section here. Then Daiki’s phone ring, he got a mail. He reads it while still having a ‘hot’ session with Takaki, but then he put his shirt on and goes without even say a word to Takaki.  
  
“What was that? He just LEFT ME?” said Takaki a bit angry. He walk and pick up Daiki’s phone which Daki left in the table. He read the mail Daiki just got, it was from Inoo Kei. It says :  
‘Kou-chan said I can give you 3 boxes of pocky. Come to Kota’s room, if you’re not busy, I’ll give you some~ You better be hury before Kou change his mind~  
-Kei’  
  
“He left me for pocky? Again? OH PLEASE!” He is now really angry.  
  
\--  
4.

Takaki is watching TV while Daiki is sitting on his lap. They are in the living room with Yabu, Inoo, Hikaru and Keito while the others are at the voyage playing some games and eating some snack.  
  
“Nee, Dai-chan, why don’t we go somewhere today? Let’s have a date.” Said Takaki.  
  
“Sure~ I’ve been wanting that~” Daiki replied, he smiled widely. They’re just about to stand up and go to their room for changing their clothes. But then,  
  
“You guys want some snack? We have popato chips, candies, chocolates, and pocky~” said Yuto.  
  
“I want pocky, can I?” said Daiki, then he turned his face to Takaki, “Sorry, can the date wait for few minutes?” then he run of to Yuto.  
  
“It’s the fourth time already!” Takaki gets irritated, he sighs “Well, at least he said something this time.” He sits back on the couch, and Yabu tried to comfort him.  
  
\--  
+1

Daiki is eating his pocky, seeing that Takaki just sit beside him holds his hand, he know that he could be ignored again if he tries to get Daiki’s attention. After Daiki finish his pocky, Takaki started conversation.  
  
“Nee, Dai-chan, you should be more caring to your boyfriend, you know?” said Takaki, complaining.  
  
“Eh? Am I not caring?” asked Daiki in confusion.  
  
“Well, you’ve been ignoring me for pocky.” Takaki pouts. “Even you cancel a date for pocky. What am I to you anyway?” Takaki continued.  
  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize that. Really, I’m so sorry.”  
  
“It’s okay, don’t ditch me for pocky again, I’ll buy you if you want it, just don’t ditch me.” Said Takaki cutely. Daiki giggles and nods.  
  
“Okay, I’m sorry Yuya~ I’ll never ditch you again, really, I’ll try my best~” said Daiki. Then Takaki hugs Daiki tightly, he grabs his bag and take a box of pocky.  
  
“Here, it’s for you~”  
  
“Thank you Yuyan~” said Daiki happily, then he’s quite for some moment.  
  
“Eh? Dai-chan? What’s wrong?” asked Takaki.  
  
“I know! I should do that so I won’t ignore Yuyan when I eat pocky.” Said Daiki, he’s talking to himself. He open the pocky Takaki gave him, and take one of it. He feed the tip of it to Takaki and he eats the other tip. He bites it and bites it, the distance between him and Takaki shorten, and finally the pocky is finish, and Daiki’s lips and Takaki’s lips met. They kiss.  
  
“Now, that’s more like it. You can eat a dozen of it if you eat it that way.” Said Takaki after Daiki broke their kiss.  
  
“Then, shall I eat more?” said Daiki in cute tone. Then after eating a half box of pocky, they spent their time ‘privately’.

\-------------------------------------------------  
So how was it?  
*sigh* I hope it's good...  
I'm tired of my home works, I even still working on it now,  
I take a break to write this *giggle*  
I'll finish my projects by 2 AM I guess, then I'll make more fics~  
Specially for the chaptered one. I have to update them...  
Please leave me a comment~  
You'll make me happy by doing so....  
Thanks for reading nee~


End file.
